resurrection
by rebotgaming18
Summary: artemis' breath hitched. he was dead. but those eyes. his. wally's. " you were dead" " i ceased" wally was pulled back to life. he's forced to hide from the ones he loved to keep his guilt away but what happens when he gets pulled back into the battlefield
1. chapter 1

" _just tell them okay_."

Wally never felt it before but it was more than just a simple tingle. it was bliss.

But it was shortlived. he felt something pulling him. Like a gentle tug. and a soft push. like an energized bart dragging him everywhere. he smiled as he took in what he saw blurs. blurs.

suddenly he took view of blurry grey. wiggly lines. patterns. patterns on walls.

'could it be'

he tried to take it in he looked down to see he was not moving. standing. He felt numb as he remembered. 'since when did I stop'

suddenly he heard a sound. a tap. something tapping on glass.

Wally wanted to cheer. how long. that was all in his head. how long was he stuck there. that void.

"hello. can you hear me."

he looked aimlessly. until he stopped his gaze at a girl in front of him through the glass.

"hey kid. my name is abigail dusk. and i can help you get out of the void."

\--

Artemis felt like shit. she could not help but be reminded of wally everytime she looked at bart in _his_ costume.

it was not bart's fault and she knew this. _if only i got to say ' I love you too.' one.last.time._

she stared at bart's hologram. yearning for his constant flirting and that cute smirk on his face. her thoughts were cut off by someone beside her. she turned to look. it was black canary.

"c'mon. there is a new teammate."

she followed the mother figure of the team as they went to face the zeta tube. the rest of team are already there.

soon enough the familiar sound of the zeta tube rang out. its artificial voice signalling nightwing and a guest.

' I thought he quit' artemis thought to herself as she took in the two. the girl looked about the same age as bart.

she wore a brown leather jacket that stopped just below her breasts and sleeves that stopped at her forearms. under it was a dark purple tanktop. she also wore ripped jeans. all stained in different fading colors. and her fingerless gloves.

Artemis took in her facial features. she had pale skin and pitch black hair. her eyes bright purple with a glint of trouble.

her mouth and noise covered by a gas mask. white paint formed an 'x' where her mouth is.

"hey guys" nightwing started. " meet your new member. glitch."

he took a soft grip on glitch's shoulder. giving her a glance before he faced the team. "show her around"

suddenly he touched his earpiece."trouble"

he nodded at glitch before he ran to the zeta, leaving his protegee alone in front of the team. suddenly she pressed something on the side of her mask, removing it with ease. she gave a soft wave. "sup"

\--

"so doc...what your saying is i have to wear this chrono core thing so i can be anchored to the present." wally stated

"well...only temporarily. your lucky i found you in the matter of weeks and i already know how to develop the chrono anchor. unlike me..i have this for the rest of my life."

"sorry i said it"

"its fine"

abigail faced wally. he noticed her core it was above her heart and it was somehow connected to her spine. like an exo skeleton. the core was glowing a light green. " let start getting you anchored. shall we."


	2. 2

Wally look down look at his translucent fingers. he glanced at Abigail through the glass as she continued working on the computer infront of her. the older scientist cursed as something went through the speedster. "woah-"

Abigail winced. " should have adjusted the callibration for a male counterpart." he smiled softly at her. " there is next time doc"

she shook her head." adjusting is easy." she look at wally with hope. "this won't take long.

\--

" and this is your room." the speedster named Bart explained as he ended the tour infront of her room. " thanks" she opened the door but before she entered she gave Bart a kiss on his cheek. "see you soon _kid Flash"_ she giggled as the door shut softly. as Bart's cheeks are as red as the shade on his costume.

as Caroline also known as glitch looked around the room. she observed the interior and what the Watchtower offered. the bed was pushed into the corner a table next to it.

she walked over to the table before sitting down. she opened her bag that the rest of the team failed to notice, pulled out a laptop before stating something to her so called alias.

"hey doc. I'm in."

it has been two days and already it was the weekend.

"so...tell me.. anyone waiting for you.?" Abigail asked as her patient stood there.

"well they think I'm dead." Wally thought for a moment. " but there is this special girl. her name is Artemis... damn, she was..well still is, beautiful. she is my girlfriend."

"lucky you"

" I know"

suddenly someone entered the lab.her gas mask in hand.

"need some help" she said, her black hair tied up.

"ah.. yes. Wally this is my assistant Caroline. she can help you adjust back to the present." Abigail faced the computers. suddenly a pulse tingle through his body.

the tingles continued until he felt heavier. solid

he looks down as the core callibrated suddenly he took in his surroundings. it was clearer.

 _blur. whoosh_

the winds were knocked out of him and bile tried to escape his throat.

as he looked down, he realised..

he was _naked_

" Caroline"

" towel. got it."

Wally swallowed his bile as Caroline came with a towel, draping it on his shoulders." is this what's it's like when you had yours Abigail. damn." she smiled softly at him. "yep. except I was naked at the hanger of the lab I was fixed in.more people. more embarrassing"

she stood up walking to the computer. Caroline help wally regain his balance as stood up.

"well systems are normal. let's try to get you into shape.well at least in a week you can take that off. or per say"

Caroline took out her phone." I gotta go. the team has a mission."

"so soon." wally butts in"the team?"

"yeah. like justice league."

"I was part of it once."

as Caroline left he faced Abigail who had a grim expression.

"I know the truth when I hear one and I can tell you that was a part of it. was? you don't want to come back?"

"I need to get rid of anything that the reach can use to threaten us. I know I sound serious. but I want them to think I stayed dead. no guilt."

"what's with the sudden change"

" it's better for them to think I stayed dead instead of finding out I was alive and live with the guilt I'm on a suicide mission."

she sighed."alright. but I want in." she said with a smile.

wally smiled back." deal"

he sat down as doc did a check up on him. his thoughts on one name. _Artemis._


	3. 3

glitch entered the base as the other members of the team rounded up.

"a trade was spotted in seattle which the components of the trade are toxins that can kill in 2 minutes."batgirl stated."we will pass around a serum that can make you immune temporarily."

"you want us to stop it."

"exactly."

glitch tensed as batgirl showed the location.

'its near the lab.'

"i only need three people to intercept. the rest will be on standby."

the team nodded before heading out.

\--

wally sped up as he ran faster on the treadmill. abigail checking his vitals, trying to notice any changes.

"so far you look good"

"but i feel slower." wally said with a hint of sadness."the core has weight and since your mass changed its form suddenly causing your translucency...but you will take it off once we're sure you'll stick here." she explained. " so... tonight can we.." Abigail cut him off. "yes, but after that you can be released from that anchor if.. you can control your speed. got it"

wally nodded eagerly not knowing what will take place near the lab.

she faced the computers and her brow furrowed. he noticed it."what is it"

"well since you can so call use the speedforce..it seem your getting anchored to the present faster than I did. it looks like I will be removing that after tonight maybe even before."

"really.. that's great."he said forgeting that he was only a treadmill causing him to fall face first on the floor. "ughhh" " wally you alright" wally raised a thumbs up."peachy"

he stood up as doc examined him again.

"what were you before all this?" wally asked,gesturing to her figure.

she sighed and gave a soft smile." I was a scientist on the brink of using molecule manipulation without vibration or speed." she said with passion in her eyes. "they developed a jet out of it. saying it can change the tide in war."

"then.."

"me and my boyfriend...well ex now. thought it was dangerous for me to go, knowing it was a prototype."

"what was his name?"

she smiled softly." his name was Hal. he was a pilot.. you probably thinking why me not him. the government watching the project thought it was a good idea to get me to be the pilot so I can easily see if there are malfunctions. so I went on with it."

Abigail's face dropped.

"the airspace was abandoned...no territory what so ever. the rumor was someone shot the jet. but all I saw was the wings combusting and the core of the jet malfunctioning. I was about to crash on a canyon when I passed through it." she sighed. " all I saw was whites and blurs. eventually I was anchored to stay solid but without this" gesturing to her core."I can't stay here. a special place tried to help me for a year.but my family and friends thought I was dead."

Abigail smiled at him " let's take that off"she clicked a couple of locks on his core then falling off in her arms. wally looked at his hands

 _still solid._

she grinned at him." congrats.", suddenly he embraced the scientist .

"thank you"

" now let's go."

\--

glitch stood on top of the building with Robin and beast boy. they saw the dealers unloading a truck near the docks. crates were stacked.

"ready." Robin said as they nodded, jumping she glided down. as she gripped the chain wrapped around arm as the her body glowed purple

(author-chan: just imagine the neon powers in infamous second son.)

she kicked one in the shin as she ran dodging fire as purple lines traced her figure.

"one is getting away"

"He's mine" artemis' voice rang out as the back up followed the goon

wally strenched as he looked down on his costume it was like his kid Flash costume except it was red and black. he had the hood cover his hair and darker tints of googles. Abigail beside him was wearing a dark green catsuit and dark blue googles, showing off her strawberry blonde hair in a bun.

they looked down as a goon was running into a warehouse. they looked at each other before running in.

Abigail took out her stun sniper rifle and waited on wally as he entered.

as wally was checking a hallway, He leaned on the wall. feeling some one was around the corner. not releasing it was artemis.

artemis checked her surroundings. leaning against the wall where wally can be seen if she turned. her, not knowing it's him.

as they both got ready to face each other, not knowing it was there lover. beast boy ran to artemis' hallway. "we got the goons all of them" she faced beast boy. "good..let's go."

as the two walked away, tigress still weary, wally felt his breath hitch.

 _artemis_

he ran back to the dock to see one of the goons escape and run away but before he got the chance. wally gave him a clothesline.

the rest of the team faced the possible threat except glitch, who knew it was wally."who are you?" Robin asked.

" call me runner." the voice changing device made his voice low And growly.

and he ran back to abigail.

"soo...runner huh"

"shit up.. I was in the moment."


	4. 4

as the duo went back to the lab. abigail changed in the bathroom as wally took in the rest of the lab.

he took in a framed picture next to the computers.it was a group of women smiling as they stood next together.

"they were the special pepple who helped me." abigail said as he faced her.

she stretched walking next to him."speaking of these people...they got info on the reach you might like."she said, her face serious.

"what is it?" wally asked with interest.

" there is this location in gotham. beetle tech. know anything." she said typing in her computer. she glanced at him.

"well there is this guy that has this armor and stuff because of a beetle on his back." he said mentioning jaime while sitting down on a chair near the computers.

"well...someone got there hands on some of the tech. an illegal auction occured and the gonna give to the highest bidder in two days."

"how did they get the tech?"

"its propably those bombs that was left with those beetle turrets. how they disabled it is a mystery itself"

"so we're going to get the tech?"

"yep. they're doing it while a gala is occurring. alot of rich people want the tech. heck, even those engineering jerks at MIT would want that. so anyone can be suspicious." she faced wally.a devilish smirk on her lips." time to get you a suit."

wally groaned."why me?"

" your not the one with the glowing chest. and besides I'm backup when something happens."

\--

"we have reports of something suspicious at a gala in Gotham." Batman said blankly.

"what should we look out for."aqualad asked.

"anything that can involve both the reach and the light. we're still not sure what their plans are. so eyes open."

"when?" glitch asked with interest.

"two days"

'shit I swear this is so cliché'

as the team went to their own. Caroline rushed to warn the two stuck on the lab."hey glitch."

she turned to face Bart."yes Bart"

in the past few days she grew fond of bart. just the idea of a hyperactive speedster was cute. "umm..do you wanna hang out." he said with a pout that glitch can't ignore. "sure" she replied with a smile. trying to hide the grimace for not warning abigail and wally.

bart face lit up."really. i could kiss you." realizing his statement, his face grew red.

she just smirked. she leaned in and kiss the corner of his mouth. "lets go"

\--

two days passed and everyone was getting ready to infiltrate the gala.

wally stood infront of the mirror. staring at his ensemble. there were colored contacts that made his vibrant green eyes to a dull blue. Abigail placed makeup to conceal his frekles, "a small change to make sure no one makes sure its you." that was her explanation. his black suit and grey blazer matched with a red tie was crisp and proper.

as he was ready to leave abigail halted him and held out a device."its a disruptor. makes your face blurry to make sure no one tries to look you up on cameras.I'll be on standby when it gets rough."

" and if you're dead i just run?"

"sure. something like that."

as they arrived at the gala. wally looked at the posh people that had sticks up their asses. once he entered the ballroom, people in suits and evening gowns littered the way.

"keep your eyes open." abigail said through the earpiece on him."I'll warn you if there is anything going on outside."

"hey its alright. this place has so many windows if you look close enough i can see you." he said facing a specific window showing a bit of abigail's head on a rooftop.

"har har. eyes on the rich not on the one with a sniper rifle."

he faced the crowd when he felt a presence next to him. he looked at the familiar face. caroline.

"they are here. nice disguise. almost thought it was't you" her mouth twitched into a smirk. " that was until abi there told me."

' _i hate both of you.'_

"be careful...your friends are here."

"who."

"kaldur, bart and artemis."

 _'crap'_

"so why did't you warn us"

caroline's face became red. they both started strolling to keep no suspicion. he noticed she was staring at someone. he followed her gaze to see bart standing awkwardly with kaldur not noticing caroline and their former dead friend.

wally wore a smirk."so...bart huh. i always knew the speedsters always get the ladies."

she was about to curse wally when abigail cut it off."a suspect is in the dancefloor bring a dance partner."

he turned to face caroline but she was gone by then.

he was gonna look for her when he bumped into someone. he faced the stranger lokking eyes with them.

 _artemis_

she was wearing a stunning sleeveless green dress. it showed off her curves just right and her hair was curled to perfection.

"my apologies." he said thanking purberty he did not sound like a chipmunk.

artemis took in the man infront of her. she was foreced to do this because no one else was either old enough or available.

but the man reminder her of wally. but yet it was not him.

he did not have blue eyes or the fact wally had frekles.

the man smiled softly at her.

"can i have this dance" she nodded...

...not realizing it was the love of her life as wally led her on the dance floor.


	5. 5

Wally took artemis and they went to the dancefloor, joining the other couples.

" what brings to gotham" artemis asked.

 _twirl_ "even though it is crime ridden. I would say I like what it offers."wally said. his voice deepens.

 _twirl._

"you're enjoying this gala"

"if you don't count the rich who are stiff as a board here. i can say its fine."

 _dip_

"wally." abigail said through the comms." do you see a man in a pin stripe grey suit. ginger beard. bushy eyebrows.look down if you see him."

he saw the man who matched the description, who was just about to leave the dancefloor.wally looked down.

"that is our mystery buyer. keep an eye on him."

 _'got it'_

as the music ended wally gave a small kiss to her hand, winked then left unaware that someone heard their chat.

\--

"artemis. get ready." artemis snapped out of her gaze at the man who just left.

 _thank god_

she left unnoticed before chnaging into her tigress uniform.

"meet us at the south side of the building."

soon enough the four met outside. glitch was typing something on her phone.

"what are you doing?" artemis asked.

"hacking into cameras." she said with a smirk."and making sure we are right on time. the secret website that held the auction was deleted an hour after the bidding."

bart just stared at her i awe while aqualad and artemis stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

 _'i can why she is nightwing's apprentice'_

"there"

they hid as they watched the seen. never noticing a sniper's scope watching both the team and the buyer.

\--

wally watched in his red and black costume as the scene unfolding peaked his interest.

"ready...3...2."abigail started before she shot a stun shot at one, making him pass out.

soon enough wally ran. punching and making the remaining 2 pass out.

abigail came down as wally opened a crate. he whistled."you were right doc...it was beetle tech"

"and from the looks of it we are not alone."

he turns to face her as his former team came out of the shadows.

 _'just great'_ abigail was pointing her gun at them.the team was ready.

"we dont want to harm anyone."

"yeah and I don't bite hard." she said with a slight tone in her voice.

suddenly aqualad gripped his water bearers, causing Abigail shooting his hand.

 _'this is absolutely necessary...no'_

he ran to catch Bart. but he was still to fast. suddenly he was facing Caroline. she threw a punch making wally Dodge. then he was tackled.

(author-chan: I really wanted to put this here...just because.)

"we are still friends right?" she asked him.

"depends on how hard you hit me." as they switched places, pinning glitch.

wally looked up and he was smacked by aqualad. he skidded on the floor. wincing.

artemis stepped on his chest.

he glanced at Abigail. aqualad threw a punch but it just fazed through her.

 _'so that's what her core does.'_

Bart tried to tackle her from behind but her core glowed emitting a radial blast. making kaldur and Bart now kid Flash stop.suddenly they were moving backwards like somebody pressed reverse. but that did not stop glitch throwing a kick making Abigail fall.

'shit'

"what should we do with them and the tech?" artemis asked.

"we take them to Watchtower."

\--

they were both handcuffed in front of the league.

"so they are the interference in the mission."

"but we do not know their motives on the tech."

batman and the rest of the league members stared and the handcuffed duo.

"unmask them." super man cut batman statement.

"should we asked them first."

Abigail and wally shared a look.

 **you don't have to.** her eyes pleaded.

 **it's already too late.** he looked at the league.was he ready to face them so soon. the first raid they have to destroy the reach tech they were already caught...they saw he was a speedster.

they saw the video of the fight. suddenly batman faced glitch."can you explain this." he rewind the clip where she pinned me. the dialogue clear.

 _"we are still friends right"_ _"depends on how hard you hit me"_ wally looked at glitch who looked nervous.batman started."so you know them. friends right?"

Caroline was about to respond when wally cut her off."it's alright."he faced the rest of the league members. " you can take the mask off."

aqualad and artemis took hold of Abigail's and Wally's hood and goggles.glitch was staring with regret.

once it was taken off the league watched with shocked eyes. artemis breath hitched.those eyes.his . Wally's.

"you were dead."

" ** _i ceased."_**

suddenly the handcuffs were off. artemis faced glitch. anger sparked in her eyes."you knew it was him did you?"

glitch just looked down."answer me!" she just flinched. wally grabbed artemis' forearm and stared her down.she removed his grip and he stared at the league again. all of them were staring at him. except green lantern he was staring at Abigail.

"explain."


	6. 6

Wally was waiting outside. Abigail being infront of the league to tell them their scheme. Wally was next which caused nervousness to settle in his stomach.

"you nervous"he turned to face caroline.

"no.maybe...does the team know I'm alive?" he asked.

"yep but the league wants to talk to you first before you see them again."she said with a slight look on her face.

"whats wrong."

"other than the fact the team a lot of trust with me I say dandy" she looked away. "but its more than that."

"its okay if you wont tell me."

"no i want to. you see when artemis screamed at me it reminded me of my childhood. i lived on the streets. some people took me in...in exchange I...would kill the targets then wanted or else." her eyes became glossy.

wally rubbed her back.

"Sometimes when my boss looked at me with his drunken state he would yell and make me do sexual..."a tear slipped down

"but then there was this one target on my bounty. her name was iris west. know her."

he nodded sadly.

"she was there on that doctors appointment..you know pregnancy. the doctor was not there yet so she at my knifepoint but i just cant. so i did the next best thing.i cut her a little and took her blood telling my boss i killed her.i never felt so much guilt."

she smiled sadly at him."you should have seen her. she was glowing. then nightwing took me under his wing. now only three people know of this. you. dick and abi."

they turned to face the door which opened to reveal kaldur."wally and glitch. the league wishes to see you."

they both entered. soon enough the members of the young justice was shocked to their former kid flash.

"we agreed that the three of you have their mind read by martian manhunter and miss martian to make sure you are telling the truth."wonder woman stated.

"but glitch is not a part of this" wally protested.

"but she kept a secret of a league member who was thought to be dead."

wally was about to open his mouth when glitch cut him off."i accept this course of action"

he looked at her with worried eyes before abigail was forced to lay down a table. martian manhunter touched her head before the screen flickered to life with her memories.

 _"this is knightbound. everything is fully operational. giving this bird a full swing before returning to base." abigail said with a happy tone._

 _"knightbound this is home. we are in no man's territory so find the problems then return here asap"her comms said._

 _a chuckle left her mouth before saying." you got it." after a while she kept flying the jet._ _suddenly she was forced forward, knocking the winds out of her._

 _"shoot. home this is knighbound. I am losing control. engine 1 is down.home. HOME!" she looked down to see her hand becoming translucent before she looked up. she was about to crash when blurs of white and blue was all she saw._

the screen showed another memory.

 _she was in a cargo plane. she looked up seeing a soldier smiling at her. the female soldier was sharpening a tomahawk._

 _"well then..excited clockwork" the soldier said. her irish accent was clear in her voice._

 _"cant say I'm not banshee" she replied._

 _suddenly the plane shook._ _the soldier grinned."our stop"_ _the rest of the people in the plane lined up behind her and banshee._

 _"we have our mission. this mission does not involve the capes and tights crew so we are on our own." banshee yelled."go up with a bang boys."_

 _"hoo-Aah"_

 _the plane opened and all of them jumped off._

the screen flickered again.

 _she was typing on the computer when a artificial voice notified her._ _"distinct vitals detected."_

 _"what?..."she started tyling before her screen was changed to what looks like a flatline."c'mon do not be dead."_

 _suddenly.._ _beep_ _beep_ _"good. now."_ _suddenly she looked at a chamber._

 _'the chamber i was stuck. wait is that-'_

 _and soon enough a figure was fading on and off until the figure took the shape of wally. he was pale and slightly skinny._

 _"hello"_

suddenly the memories stop.

abigail sat up on the table before glancing at me and caroline.

"glitch its your turn."

she sighed and walked up to the table laying down.

then the memories started.

 **WARNING.mention of the sexual torment or rape.**

 _"kill him. the name is jonathan wilbur." the wrinkly man said with disgust. "got it"_

 _"no"_

 _"what the hell did you say. suddenly she pinned down on the floor and punched in the guts. then her face._

the team winced at the sight.

 _she was still confused and drowsy when the man unbuttons her shirt. "i will teach you how to respect me._

the team and some members of the league looked away as her screaming to stop and her sobs of pain was heard.

 _she opened her eyes to a man carrying her to a room with an old mattress and peeling walls._

 _"are you alright..that son of a bitch." the man said._

 _"vladimr.." she gripped his shirt._

 _"shh. just rest."_

a memory flickered next.

 _'i dont want you to disrespect me again. alright. here is your next target. showing a picture of a familiar redhead._

 _'no anything but this memory.'_

 _"her name is iris west-allen. she has a doctors appointment. kill her then. understood."_

 _she just nodded._

wally glanced at his uncle. who had his fists clenched. anger was clear on his face.

 _she entered the hospital room with silence. she raised the gun at her head. iris not noticing her. she looks away. she puts down the gun and escaped the way she came in._

 _she took a knife and cut herself. once the blood was out. she wiped the blood before walking back. once she was back she placed the hankerchief on the table._

 _"its done"_

 _"good..i should reward you."thats when she snapped._

 **tada...it is me aurthor-chan..question. is this story good or...** **nah**

 **Please Review.**


	7. 7

_she yelled at him before letting out a beam. killing the man on the spot._

 _then she felt a hand on her shoulder. but she could not stop herself. she turned and formed a beam through the man's chest._

 _her eyes widen when she realized who it was._

 _"vlad.."_

 _"its alright. ju-just b-b-be safe."he coughed out as he fell. she caught him._

the memory changed.

 _"doc. what?" she said confused into the phone as she was walking to the lab._ _"just come here. i found one"_

 _"on my way."_ _as she arrived she took one look at wally. as caroline was introduced she looked at her phone._

 ** _you and clockwork need to finish you science project. we have info on you know who._**

 _her thought was cut off as a blur stopped infront of her. a naked wally._ _"caroline."_ _she looked away._ _"towels. got it."_

the screen flickered off and glitch sat up.

wally walks up to her."you alright?"

"yep.just lost some of my dignity. thats all." she said forcing a smile.

"but i might need an advil or two."

they looked at the league who looked at glitch with mixed emotions.some were pity. some were shock but flash held anger.

he helped glitch stand up.

batman started."the league will discuss this bit for now the team will show you where you can stay." the team nodded before the escorted the three to a lounge where miss martian tackled wally in a hug.

"you're alive. wait till nightwing hears about this."

"i called him. he's on his way" glitch spoke up then heard the zeta beam announce nightwing.

"why are you-"nightwing halted at the sight of wally."calling." he ended.

wally grinned at him."soooo...missed me" he said with open arms."not today kid mouth. where have you been."

"i had some help." gesturing to abigail and caroline.

"glitch" he said in a warning tone.

"you told me i can keep secrets...so here is the secret."

"we are done not with this."

wally faced the rest of the team.

"any of you have food?"

"cmon I'll show you and we need to talk." artemis said dragging wally away.

caroline stared at the duo before a hand touched her shoulder. she flinched.

"um. sorry you still sensitive." bart said with gentlenessin his voice.

"yeah" she looked away blushing. he took her hand and smiled at her. she faced him with a smile. bart leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips."come on." bart said pulling her to his room.

"you hid from us. why?" artemis asked as she faced wally with slight rage.

"when you realised you actually lived it takes a couple of days to get your life together."

"that does not explain why you were on that auction...wait a minute. your the man I dance with."she exclaimed." you were right under my nose and i was an idiot."

he looked away."i was risking everything."

she faced the speedster.

"it was better to remember that no one knows your not dead than you guys worrying."

"wally..."

he just walked away." i thought you were hungry."

he did not respond.

nightfall came (if there is night in space)and the trio was sent to their own rooms. wally layed down trying to sleep. but alot was on his thoughts. suddenly someone knocked on his door. he opened the door revealing glitch.

she pulled him back in the room.

"you need to see this." she opened a laptop she was carrying to reveal a video.

"is that the guy who was buying." they watched as the buyer was shot. his corpse fell from the chair.

"the man was hired to buy. once you guys stopped the transaction. his boss got pissed." she zoomed in on the boss. the face was blurry." the tape had firewalls even i cant touch. but i know someone."

"but..."wally knew this was coming.

"it sorta involves us going incog from the justice league."

"does abigail know."

"heh. she helped me with the plan. we leave in 8 hours. i give you info on the way."

the 8 hours passed and they all got ready. as wally and glitch was waiting for abigail, they were greeted by tim.

"the league wants to talk to both of you."

they were walking when abigail slipped next to them."all systems will shut down on my signal."

wally weighed the chances.his friends are here but he wants to end this. the reach. the plans. something is going down and he knows it. he had no choice.

once theywere about to enter the room filled with league members abigail threw something rectangular at the closed door causing sparks to fly. the rectangular object glowed green as the door sealed shut.

"lets go. NOW." she pressed a button as the lights went out. wally ran ahead to the hangar. a jet with distinct black designs was all ready."get in"

they turned around hearing the distinct crash of a door being forced open.

it revealed to be captain marvel."kryptonite on the door. smart." he flew to them fist raised. glitch stood infront of them releasing a beam.

"the jet is ready to fly."the got on and the hanger doors were opened."pressing a button is so easy these days "

and the made their escape.

"where can we hide."

abigail smirked."i know just the place."

they flew rather slowly."catch some sleep. you might need it." it is a long trip to get there."

wally nodded and soon he dozed of to sleep.

\--

artemis was awakened rudely.

"wally and two others escaped."

soon enough alot of members were arguing on the course of action.

"he ran off without an explenation."

"the kid had reasons."

"they had krptonite."

she glanced at the destroyed door before she walked closer to the league.

they settled down as batman spoke up."the league as agreed that wally west, caroline bronze and abigail dusk are all fugitives."

wonder woman continued."unless we know their reason for running. we must apprehend them with force."

 **they are criminals.**


	8. 8

wally was awaken rudely as the jet suddenly shook. he looked around confused.

"what the-"

abigail glanced at him." sorry. turbulance."

he stood up. the jet was rather large."its fine."

"if you want food. we stashed some somewhere."

"thanks"

he glanced at an amused caroline before looking around for food. once he found a couple of granola bars in a tin box because why not. he stood next to the two now wanted 'criminals'

"so...you guys are not afraid of the whole...becoming criminals in the eyes of the justice league thing."

"oh please."caroline started."how many times did they destroy private property or breaking in private properties. they only difference we have is that we do not wear tights." she turned to face wally."no offense."

"none taken. so where is this place." he said after eating 3 bars.

"uhh.. its a compound by the coast. even aquaman can't spot us.the whole compound thing...well you're in for a story."

"I am waiting."

"after seeing a couple of...destructive results of superheroes trying to stop the big guys. the goverment issued a couple of forces known as alpha corps. finding diffderent hard hitters that was not in the league."

"they formed their teams. different groups under independent watch." caroline continued."so they are more of us but not allowed to make contact with them. but we are how can you say this..unique." she said hesitantly.

"why?"

"we are all ladies." abigail replied with a smile."but we have male staff.." she looked at wally with a glint in her eyes." the heavy hitters are just girls"

she sighed as she relaxed in her seat."welcome to the compound."

"woah." wally said amazed as he took in the view. the building was a mix of old and new. it shined at the edge of the coast. an old manor was at one side and was connected into modern buildings.

glitch flick a switch and abigail started talking."hey there home.anyone hearing this."

" **clockwork."** the speaker said.

"we are here and..we have a friend that needs santuary."

" **as long as gatekeeper agrees."**

"copy that."

they land on one of the hanger bays and they exited the jet. wally looked aroud he was at a dock. the ocean view clear. soon he followed the two girls. as they were walking a group of soldier jogged by.

"ma'am." "great to see you ma'am" were some of the greetings to abigail.

"Here. i'll show you the lady in charge."

they walked past the hallways. once and while wally looked at the clear glass of what looks like labs and storage of objects.they walked by to a lab with what looks like an alien corpse then a lady rising from behind the table holding a saw.wally furrowed his eyes at the sight.

"okay."abigail stopped to face him."once you claim santuary here I can assure you that you have our protection but you pull your weight."

"deal?" caroline said with her hand out.

 _'no going back.'_

he took her hand."deal."

"great."then abigail opened the doors.

"wally west...is the capes and tights too much for you."

he glanced at the different tech and settled his eyes at the lady in the middle. she had blazing red hair and she wore an exo suit with a military fatigue.

abigail gripped his shoulder."wally. meet the lady in charge. call her gatekeeper."

\--

the league was still discussing plans on how to apprehend the trio who escaped.

"superman can you hear their heartbeats.?"wonder woman questioned.

"I-I can't" he said suprised.

"magic must be the cause of this."aquaman said with displeasure.

"superman is not immune to magic so there is a possibility." batman said.

"but where can they possibly hide. they have no magic users with them."hawkgirl said. proving a point.

"batman?" superman said. hoping to find an answer.

"i know someone" he said with a scowl. He stood and left showing that the meeting was over.

once he was out of site. he used a zeta tube to get to the Batcave. He reached the computer but was stopped by his first protégé's voice.

"I heard the news."

"you knew?"

Nightwing came out the shadows." if I knew I would have never accepted her to be my protégé."

"why did you accept her?" batman asked typing away at the tech before him.

"I felt the same way you did when I saw her. Compassion.she was bloody on the street."

"then why trust her."

"I don't see you asking yourself that when you took in Jason"

"he showed skill."

"so did she!" Nightwing bursted out in anger.

"Jason thought it was a game. and do you think Caroline does too?"

batman didn't reply as he walked away.

\--

"heres your room. mine is across the hall. glitch 's is next to yours at the right. we have scheduled lunch and dinner here and breakfasts is every man for themselves. got it?"Abigail said.

"yeah" and with that reply she left. wally looked around. it look like a regular room at the Watchtower. he opened the closet revealing clothesthere was a mini fridge next to the drawers that had water and some snacks.

he layed down at the bed. exhaustion consuming him.


	9. 9

Wally woke up to sound of someone banging on the door. He groaned a "wait a second." before opening the door revealing caroline. but her look was different. she dyed the tips of her bob with purple.

"breakfast is ready. freshen up and i meet you here outside."

he nodded and shut the door.

he entered the bathroom. the sink had bottles of shampoos and other items. once he finished he went through the drawers. seeing that it was filled with shirts with the same logo. he settled on a long sleeved grey shirt along with pants that only superboy would wear and a maroon sweatshirt.

he stepped out the door and stared at caroline.

"lets go."

they arrived to a cafeteria. rectangular tables were at the edges of the room and round tables were scattered in the middle. they grabbed their desired breakfast and caroline guided wally to a round table being occupied by abigail and 2 guys.

"so you're the newbie." the guy with a buzz cut and glasses said to him with a smile.

Abigail rolled her eyes."yeah he is. don't bug him. he's a metahuman."

"finally. a male hardhitter." the guy with shaggy blond hair said with a chuckle.

"he is right here you know." caroline said.

"well then. sit down. the name is roger. the guy with the glasses is winston." the shaggy haired blonde said with a grin.

"don't mind him." winston stated." he is too full of him self.

"well i show my true self. how about you." winston just rolled his eyes at the statement before looking at wally and suddenly his skin turned red for a brief moment before turning back.

"that is pretty cool."

"yep. claiming santuary here is open to anyone without a home. thats why we are here. a couple kilometers here. a small town with families that wanted a safehaven is here too."

wally threw a glance at abigail."really?." he questioned.

"yeah. we just defend and anyone can go through training for the militia here." he replied. roger leaned in."some of the boys here just wanna see gatekeeper and the ladies." he said with a hushed tone gesturing the the ladies in the table. suddenly someome slapped him at the back of his head.

"and some of those ladies can pull off your head." the girl said taking an open seat next to glitch who was snickering.

"ma'am." winston greeted. the girl had mocha skin and her hair was up in a ponytail.she wore a beige coat with a black top inside. her arm had a band with the superman symbol."you must be wally."

"wally huh." roger butted in.

the lady ignored him."my name is buster. well codename. some take their identities seriously. "

they enjoyed their breakfast as wally learned more about the compound. they were interrupted by Abigail touching her earpiece.

"wally follow me." she said with concern laced in her voice.

he complied without question and as soon as he was out of earshot Abigail began talking."we found a lead on the reach you would like.you know those beetle tech turrets we found."

"yep."

"you noticed anything wrong about it."

wally thought for a second until realization dawned on him."it looked like it hasn't been used. hell, it was clean and no damage."

"exactly.that means-" he cut her off."someone is supplying them."

she nodded sadly as he took in the information.this was not getting easier.

she punched in codes at a door before opening it revealing gatekeeper and a girl wearing dark green robes. her skin was a light blue and black markings were on her right cheek. she had light green hair in along braid. a bow and quiver was on her back.

"you called" abigail started.gate keeper turned to face her."good. i need you, wally and zyaka'rai investigating a tip from banshee."she said.

"where is she?"abigail asked.

"still pulling strings in a bar."

"where is the location."zyaka'rai asked. an accent in her tone.

gatekeeper pressed a button. a map popped up showing a location.

"an abandoned warehouse in metropolis."

"huh.weird."wally said out loud.

"what is it?"gatekeeper asked.

"when you think of abandoned warehouses you think of gotham.And the fact that superman lives there gets me kinda suspicious I mean the man can hear everything."

"yes. the location raises questions."zyaka'rai said with concern.

"well be cautious...abigail"gatekeeper said to her."collect as much data as you can." giving her a flashdrive."I want any leads on this as much as wally does." she said gesturing to wally.which he replied with raised eyebrows.

"here"she gave him an earpiece."your codename is runner. abigail is clockwork and zyaka'rai is rue."

"but in personal terms you can call me zya(Zee-ya) or rai." zya said with a small smile.

"well. get to know each other..your leaving tonight."stated gatekeeper.

\--

bruce wayne was in a hotel in scotland. for most people they thought it was a vacation or a business trip for the prince of gotham. but was so much more.

"why are we here bruce?" clark said questioning the dark knight.

"nightwing was not the informant."

"then who?" arthur said. all of them are wearing civillian clothes. diana was also with them as they waited.

"just follow my lead."

they walked to a shady pub in an alleyway. the sign was crooked.

'the doll mill.'

"what is this place."

"a bar."

they entered the shady pub at sundown. immedietly the smell of alcohol and smoke was noticed. girls in corsets handed down drinks to drunk horny men with a fake smile.

"here" bruce walked up to a bar where a ginger head girl was cleaning glasses and talking to a customer. she was wearing a blazer with the bust open,a white button up and pants. she was the only decent looking girl in the club.

"banshee" bruce greeted the girl.

"if you want to have fun with the girls. call tommy."she said with a bored tone bit there was a glint in her eyes.suddenly bruce popped a silver card with a symbol.

"you know how this goes down."

siren smirked.she leaned in seductively."meet me in room bedrock." and with that she walked of.

"really bru-"diana started but bruce cut her off."calm down."

once they entered a room with a sign that says bedrock a tomahawk slammed centimeters near bruce ear.

"boss gives those cards for an important reason."banshee said with a sneer."so tell me..why are so important bats."


	10. 10

banshee was twirling another tomahawk in her hand as she stared at the league members.

"banshee. you know why I am here."

"of course i know you're here" she said a scottish accent present."I have dirt on everyone. but the card you showed me has more meaning to that. So..."

"last name broze,caroline,last name west,wally and last name dusk,Abigail"

"what do you want with them?"

"answers"

"they claimed santuary"

"where?"

banshee gave a look."nowhere"

"what do yo-"clark said but was cut off by a whistle. banshee's eyes widened as her back arched. she turned to face the window revealing to the league members her back was stabbed with a knife. then she fell out of the open window.

they ran to the edge expecting a body but there was nothing."there." diana pointed at figure running away. clark and diana changed into their uniforms and chased after the running away. suddenly the figure flew.

bruce now batman chased after the flying figure."martian manhunter to justice league." their comms said.

suddenly the figure faded into dark shadows making the heroes halt.

"yes martian manhunter."

"an explosion was heard in a warehouse in metropolis."

"on our way. get the team there to meet us.

\--

 **earlier...**

"we're here"rue said as they watched the scene before them. two guards were at the entrance.

"clockwork" she said as clockwork raised a tranq gun and shot the two guards.

"hurry" they tied up,gagged and dragged the guards near a dumpster.

"we are ready to breach."

rue placed a round bomb on the door.

"the bomb makes them blind temporarily.so make it fast"

soon enough the bomb detonated and their entered. wally kicked one and punched another in the face. clockwork shooting with dual stun pistols and rue was beating them with folding escrima sticks.

"there." clockwork began hacking the computer.

suddenly an explosion rang out and alarms were blaring.

"you will not stop us" a man came oit pointing a gun a us.

clockwork finished hacking and started going near the two when they the click.

"I am not afraid to shoot." he said holding the gun scared.

before anyone could blink wally ran and disarmed the man. it startled the man so it made him run to the edge of the warehouse.

the fire escalated but the chased after him. before he could run to the exit. wally blocked him. he tried to run to the other direction but was stopped by rue kicking him to the ground.

"who gave you the tech."

"I-I-I cant"

"a name we need a name."

"they will kill me."

"not if we kill you first." wally knew they were bluffing but the man took it seriously.

"okay okay...his name is-aaggrhhhhh" the man cut himself off as he howled in pain. suddenly he combusted and a larger explosion rang out. wally stumbled trying to pick himself up. his ears were ringing.

abigail dragged him to where rue was. she was trying to talk to him.but he could not hear her. he focused on the burning body infront of him. he felt numb.

suddenly the door he was guarding earlier busted open. the league and the team stared at the massacre infront of them

a burning body and two fugitives in the justice league's eyes.

he stood up slightly dizzy but he pulled himself together.

"elysium" rue said and siddenly they teleported back to the compound.

"wally" he heard abigail said before he passed out.

\--

wally woke up with a jump.but someone pushed him down.

"calm down. you need to relax. your heart is moving so fast its flat-lining."he looked at the japanese girl infront of him.

"jonathan.keep him calm. i have to get gatekeeper"she stated as she ran out the room and this man named jonathan entered.

"calm down. you were exhausted.here" he passed a tray of food to him. and large amounts of food."your metabolism is moving so fast it barely notices some of the drugs. so you need to eat."

soon gatekeeper and glitch entered the room."wally..."glitch said with worry.

"what happened to the tech?"he said a little drowsy.

"destroyed in a fire.we are still checking but the chemicals that caused the explosion made the warehouse and everything in it gone."gatekeeper explained as jonathan took his tray and left.

"and the man we cornered." he said suddenly feeling sick.

"he took what remains were spotted and we are analyzing what caused the combustion."

wally could not help but look down.gatekeeper noticed it."caroline if you dont mind"

she understood before leaving the two alone.

"it's not your fault. whoever did this...the one who made the man combust...its not you so dont beat yourself up."

"how do you get used to it. that numb feeling. like you knew you could try but you just stand there...watching it unfold..knowing.knowing it was your decision it the beginning. how do you cope with sending your men to a place where death can get you"

gatekeeper sighed and sat at the edge of the bed."you dont."she stared at him with a sad smile."i was a war veteran. they made me join this super soldier program...i rose the ranks until I had to send men of my own."

she looked out the window,showing the view of the meadows and from a distance the small town. there were even tall buildings. it might even be mistaken for a city.

"the first time i lost one...one who forced himself to go to the line of fire to save innocents...i felt numb. but i learned to cope."

"how?"

" I think of them as heroes in their own story. they do what they need to be down because some of us are forced into the warzone."

she stood up."we found the next detail on the reach. Once your ready...I want you to be apart of it."

she left but wally could not help but let a tear down wondering if that man had a family. he has one but they think hes a goner. did the league tell them?would they cope?

but he could not stop his thoughts from going from going back to that warehouse.he clenched his fist.

 _I will fight. i wont let the reach take my family again.'_


	11. 11

wally entered the meeting room as gatekeeper and zya were talking details on a map.

"you wanted to see me"wally said.

"yep. You've met buster correct?"gatekeeper asked as she leaned at a table filled with files."more or less."he replied.

"good. you two are going undercover with Roger. the Gotham airport." she showed a layout of the airport."we got a clue that a man named Michael role has an important part in this tech smuggling. I want you to be lookout as buster intercepts the man. Roger will be your getaway man on standby."

"by that you mean..."wally questioned because gatekeeper has something on her sleeve.

"he shoots a gun making people evacuate. you go with the flow and you're out."

"got it"

"good. tomorrow at noon."

\--

batman stood infront of the batcomputer looking at footage of the murder at the bar.he rewind the clip. his eyes narrowed. it didn't add up. if someone caught her, recoil would make blood splatter. and throwing a knife at that distance was near impossible . and they're equal level and counting the wind,it couldn't have hit her dead center.

"found anything." Clark started.

"not yet."

"I can tell you one thing. the figure had good aim.it was already there."

"banshee isn't dead."

"how."

slow clapping was heard. both superman and batman turned to face a figure on the second level railway of the Batcave.

"the greatest detective yet"

"gatekeeper."

the figure steeped out the shadows. she wore a mask that made her seem she had no mouth. instead of her red hair it was pitch black."how did found out exactly."sarcasm lace in her voice.

"the knife was an illusion.it was already there. the figure was a distraction so banshee could escape without us noticing."

he faced her."you took the three fugitives.they claimed sanctuary to you."

she narrowed her eyes."they are innocent And they pull their weight."

"they made a man self combust."

"it wasn't them." she passed an envelope to him."we analysed the body.someone implanted something that can be detonated from a distance. the people who worked with this special snowflake are forced and if this bomb was ever pulled out by force they die immediately."

batman scanned the pictures and the results."superman if you don't mind?"he asked.

he nodded before leaving the Batcave.

"how did you get here."

"I always knew this place. I do know Alfred comes down here half an hour after I am done here So..."

"you are still not convinced?"

"those three fugitives are under my protection. unless you want to start a war I suggest you don't invade the island."

"I never stopped."

"and you think I did."she pulled down his cowl and stared at him. he pressed her on a nearby table. she raise her hand to caress his cheek.

"you were the one who walked away Bruce. enemies might fear the cowl but your still the one I cared about.

they pressed their lips together softly.gatekeeper moved her arms around his neck and Bruce wrapped his arms on her waist. they pulled apart and she looked away.

"you can't touch them. they are my responsibility not the justice league's" she said walking away.

\--

"hey you guys ready." Roger said through the comms as wally sat on a nearby bench.

"I see him. wally."buster ordered.wally walked towards a speeding buster before he bumped into her with a little force. she acted like she fell and hit the man's luggage . she looked at her before pretending to care before turning around.

"I am so sorry Monsieur."she started with a rather convincing French accent. and the plan was in motion.

wally looked around as buster acted out her role."data is up and running. sending it to sanctuary."Roger announced."shit. someone is closing in on our target. wally turn her around." he saw the figure. his breath hitched.

 _artemis_

he walked a little faster bumping into her, he took her arm and dragged her to a small photo booth at the airport. he pinned her on the wall.

"wally..what are you-" he couldn't help it. he crashed his lips to hers. she tensed but she complied to the kiss.

he pulled away both out of breath. he slipped a phone on her jacket pocket. "hold on to that" he said as their lips brushed.

"data transfer complete. I will set up escape." wally pulled away and walked out. artemis followed next looking around for the speedster but he was nowhere to be seen.

wally walked slowly with his hood up. gunshots were heard he pretended to panic. Roger screamed and pointed to their target who was reaching for something in his pocket."he has gun" he said with a German accent. soon people started exiting the airport . the three ran to their car and drove off.

"got anything."

"his phone number." buster said raising a business card."some files were coded so it may take time to get the next detail."

they drove to the jet at a private airspace. once they arrived at the compound they were debriefed and wally had timw to actually wander. he walked to whose knows where when he heard it. _music._

he walked around following the sound as it got louder. until he stopped at a door. he looked in the slightly opened door. and he saw abigail _dancing_. she twirled and flipped with grace until the song ended.

"wally peeking is not very manly." she said with a monotone voice. it startled wally making the door fully open.

"uhh.." he said trying to make an excuse. abigail just shook her head."it fine. everyone has a hobby when they have the time."

"you do this dancing thing often."

"when you have time. come."she said walking out the room making wally follow. they walked along hallways until they stopped at a door. wally took in the painted walls surrounding it.

cherry blossoms were painted with a light blue sky. japanese buildings were in the background. he traced it.

"who made this?" he asked as abigail opened the door.

"see for yourself."they entered to see caroline painting on a canvas. he took in the colorful room. the painted walls had the diffrent cities on it. one was gotham. one had metropolis. there was seattle and central city.the ceiling was painted with constallations.

"woah"

caroline smirked."I'll take that as a compliment."

"from the looks of it thats the only compliment you're gonna get from him."abagail said noticing his amazement of the room.

"you did this all by yourself."

"yep."she smiled with pride.

"why did you say that you cut aunt iris when you cut yourself in your memories."he aked her with worry.

"I like my pride less damaged if you dont mind"she said with eyebrows raised

suddenly an alarm blared out on their earpiece.they looked at each other frozen."to the meeting room. now." abigail said with seriousness.

they ran as other hard hitters enter the room. wally took it in. he saw the japanese doctor. a girl will cat ears, one was playing with a deck of cards in her hands. one in a black and gold gown. and gatekeeper with a snarl on her face.

"what is it." buster asked.

the words gatekeeper said made a chill down his spine.

"the justice league is heading to santuary."


	12. 12

_peachy._

"they cannot invade us this is santuary." a girl with white hair spoke up.

"they can't and they won't. I invited them."

silence filled the air.

"who knows. they want us." caroline said with a hint of anger gesturing to the three of them.

"that is why I wish to talk to them. Once they know who are to me and the compound they will let you go I swear."gatekeeper said with seriousness.she pinched the bridge of her nose."but some will be on standby. once they harm **any** of you three...they will not return. And i will raise security."

"that is all."

his phone vibrated.it was artemis.

 _the league is_ _heading to you._

"dammit. the whole league is here."

"what do we do?" glitch asked.

"let them be our guests"gatekeeper replied and they all went to the hanger.

the four of them stood there. as the bio ship landed.

the original league walked to meet the four.

"the capes and the tights in one ship." gatekeeper said while narrowing her eyes.

"gatekeeper."batman greeted.

"follow me."she simply said before walking off with the trio.

they ended up in a meeting room.

"so...I heard that you want these three. but you can't"she stated

"why can't we."wonder woman said with a hint of anger.

"you are a warrior of an island filled with women and any man who enters can be killed on the spot. well this island works the same way."

"what are you trying to say." wonder woman argued.

"they claimed santuary because they need a home. once they claim a home they have tasks to complete because they wanted to be under my command"

superman flew infront of her. suddenly every moved.

wonder woman held glitch as her body glowed. green lantern had his ring ready as abigail aimed her stun gun at him. batman stood still. the flash was having a staring contest with wally.

gatekeeper had a gun of superman's head. he smirked.

"go ahead. try me."

she clicked the gun."i dont think you would like this bullet."suddenly everyone noticed it.

kryptonite bullets.

there was a whoosh before a voice was heard.

"or this blade at you back." buster said as a glowing green blade was pressed to superman's back.

a kryptonite blade. but wally questioned it.she had the s symbol on her armband so..

 _'a kryptonian that is using kryptonite.'_

she moved around him. putting the blade on his throat.

"stand down. We are here to talk about peace not start a bloodbath."she dropped her blade and sheathed it.

soon every dropped their stances.

"you want the truth." gatekeeper spat."here is the truth. they claimed their home here. since when did the justice league define laws. here is our law. when you have no home. you can have santuary here. they claimed. they live upon this islands laws."

she turned to face buster."let them live in a guest pent for the night. in the morning they leave. the three are staying here. no exceptions."

buster nodded as she led them out.

"i need a breather."

"I'll get the whiskey."abigail said with a soft smile.

\--

nightfall came and glitch was staring at the view in the city. suddenly her phone rang.she chuckled at the annoying ringtone before picking it up.

"hey bart"

"hey. so how was your day."

she giggled."well the league did not take the info well about wally,me and abi staying where we are.you?"

"wait...you guys are not coming back."

she noticed the sad tone.

"no we are not staying here forever. we can visit but with the league all riled up its gonna be hard. but back to you."

"oh yeah. we wanted to come but the league did not let us. they so crashed the mode."

"well i hope i get to see you soon bart."

"yeah you too. stay safe."

glitch ended the call. she tucks herself in her bed and she decided to text bart.

 _to bart :_

 **i love you: ***

instantly he replied back.

 _from bart:_

 **love you too babe***

she slept that night with a smile on her face.

\--

all the staff of the compound was asleep except a certain gatekeeper. she was typing furiously on the computers infront of her.

"you drank whiskey without me."a voice said.

gatekeeper turned to face banshee.

"well there is a reason why there's two glasses "she replied sitting down and pouring.

"I heard. How are the three."

"shaken up.how about you and zyrus."

"the recon was done and she's decrypting the files from your friend at the Gotham airport. speaking of friends"she gave a tablet to gatekeeper. "he was found dead behind a couple of shipping containers at the docks in gotham."

"they found out.this is not getting us closer."

"who knows Gotham kills for whatever the reason."

she nodded her head."I was...thinking of a compromise. between us and the justice league."

"how?"

"they can talk and work with them but they will respectfully uphold any request involving the three. when they have a long mission they go through me."

"did you talk to them about it."

"not yet but I think they would accept it."

"only glitch and wally are likely to accept. Abigail is already home."

"why do think that."

"well glitch and wally has taken a fancy over two members of the league."

"oh well. young love .cheers."

\--

wally walked up to the meeting place with two paper bags in his hands. he entered the room to see the justice league,gatekeeper and buster.

"where have you been?" gatekeeper asked.he just raised the paper bag.

"Chinese food?"

Roger stood up from one of the computers and took the bag."your a lifesaver."he said as he left.

he placed the other bag on the table."what is it?"

"I decided that you can work with the league but they must request to me first. are you in?"

"no." the league was shocked by his answer."i was better off when you thought I was dead."

"you realize Caroline agreed."buster said.

"that's because she has nothing to lose. there is more to this than joining the league again." he glanced at his uncle."I am sorry.


	13. 13

wally walked away sure of his choice.even gatekeeper stood slightly shocked.

he ran to his room becoming a blur to others. he immedietly layed down on the bed and grabbed the phone.smiling as he saw a text message.

 _from artemis:_

 **hey, just wanted to say that the league told the team they were trying to get you.**

he typed.

 _to artemis:_

 **i missed you too babe. you know we did the whole retirement because of how important we are to each other. I dont expect you to love me back because back then...i was an idiot. and another reason is i am afraid. afraid that I'm not fast enough. not the one who did't take anything for granted.** **i realized how far i have gone. but i could't risk myself in seeing you in the battlefield with a blade through your chest. I want to protect you and i cant do that when your the one taking the pain.**

he bit his lip as he was ready to press send. instead he deleted the message and just replied with.

 **well. i decided to stay here. i'm sorry babe but we can still text right. maybe even a date.**

he pressed send. he wanted artemis to see his happy careless side not the traumatized near death side.

 _from artemis:_

 **oh...i understand.**

he smiled at the text.

 _to artemis:_

 **oh i know your furious dont lie.**

 _from artemis:_

 **glad you noticed. just stay alive.**

 _to artemis:_

 **I will.**

he dropped the phone and sighed. he started this and he is gonna finish it.

\--

banshee stood atop of a building, observing star city. suddenly she saw movement. a mugger.

she whistled at a high pitch like black canary. causing the man to cover his ears. he looked around as she dropped in front of him

"b-black canary." he dropped the bag he was holding and ran the other direction.

banshee just rolled her eyes. mistaken again. they was a difference between the two. for one they were born in different countries.

they both share a high pitch cry that can harm who knows what but thats the only thing they share.

she was handy with tomahawks and she had the military background causing her to join a super soldier program meeting gate keeper. and the rest was so called history.

reports say this 'black canary' uses different martial arts. accomplices: green arrow.

she bent down to pick up the bag when she heard a voice.

"so... you come here often." a male voice said. she heard the familiar sound of footsteps.

"why. you want more of this view." she said reaching slowly for a throwing knife. she turned and threw it barely hitting a man clad in green.

she noticed the setup. green arrow. next to him a girl with a jacket, corset and fishnets. black canary

"hey there. the strip clubs that way. pretty bird."banshee said with a smirk.

black canary's face showed anger and she screamed. banshee threw a tomahawk at her making her dodge. green arrow shot an arrow causing banshee to deflect it. she smirked and opened her mouth. screeching a louder canary cry.

the two widened their eyes in shock before being blown back by the force.

"sorry. but if you want more fun. i can go for 5 bucks an hour." she said before opening her grappling hook, reached a top of the building. dodging a couple of arrows before running away.

"we lost her." canary said with a grunt."how did she have a canary cry?"

\--

wally sat on his bed as he was ordered to. the files were taking up more time than expected making him irratated.

he came up with an idea.

 _to artemis:_

 **you guys up to something.**

 _from artemis:_

 **just finished a mission. why?**

 _to artemis:_

 **wanna go out.**

he did't get a reply in a few minutes.

 _from artemis:_

 **i would love to. where?**

wally thought for a moment.

 _to artemis:_

 **how about you meet me in gotham then we can do whatever we want.**

 _from artemis:_

 **lunch?**

 _to artemis:_

 **meet ya at the zeta tube.**

wally stood up and decided to leave because he knew it would take time to get to gotham.

he hesistated.

'who can fly me there. crap'

he decided to asked abigail. he found her in a lab. he entered, suddenly the smell of smoke filled the air. abigail popped out the corner.

"hi wally"

"um hey" he looked at abigail as her lab coat has a small spreading flame."uhh doc."

"you know i think-"

"doc!"

she looked down to where wally was gesturing."oh. Oh. Okay my sleeve is on fire!" she yelped.

"doc do you know how to get to gotham."

"oh yes." she said replacing her lab coat.

"you can go faster with gatekeeper. i'll help you.winston!" she yelled.

"yes!" he exclaimed back.

"take of business for a while will ya. imma go somewhere real quick"

"ok" he said walking out a corner."oh hi wally."

they both walked up to gatekeeper who was ending her meeting with a man on a screen.

"thank you." she said pressing a button. she noticed the presence of the two.

"what do you need?"

"he needs to go to gotham. you have the patch."

"of course."

she went to press a button under the table.she took out a pentagon shaped gadget and placed it on wally.

"enjoy your date. I'll pick you up at what 6?"

"um sure?...wait how did you know i was going on a date."

"we always watch what people say in there phone. dont worry i wont tell." she walked to a computer."hide somewhere before saying 'elysium' to get back to us. got it."

"yep."

"just dont screw up with your girlfriend."

wally just saw blurs and when he opened his eyes he was now in gotham.

at the same time artemis came out the zeta tube. she looked around and saw wally. their eyes locked.

"so...ready for our date."


End file.
